You Light Up My Life: Inspirational Songs
You Light Up My Life: Inspirational Songs or simply You Light Up My Life, is the second studio album by American country singer LeAnn Rimes. Released in the United States by Curb Records on September 9, 1997, when Rimes was fifteen years old, it followed her debut album Blue. The album was hugely successful but many critics thought that much of the material did not do Rimes' talent justice. The album has been certified 4× Platinum by the RIAA. It is the only album to ever debut number one on the Billboard 200, Top Country Albums, and Contemporary Christian charts at the same time. Singles Two singles were released from the album. The first one, "You Light Up My Life", peaked at number thirty-four and was certified gold in the United States. The second and final single released from the album is "On the Side of Angels" which peaked at number four on the US Country Chart. Track listing US/International (Except Japan) Japan | writing_credits = yes | title1 = You Light Up My Life | writer1 = Joe Brooks | length1 = 3:37 | title2 = The Rose | writer2 = Amanda McBroom | length2 = 3:33 | title3 = Bridge Over Troubled Water | writer3 = Paul Simon | length3 = 4:40 | title4 = I Believe | writer4 = Ervin Drake, Irvin Graham, Jimmy Shirl, Al Stillman | length4 = 2:22 | title5 = Ten Thousand Angels Cried | writer5 = Dave Patillo | length5 = 3:59 | title6 = Clinging to a Saving Hand | writer6 = Bill Mack | length6 = 2:44 | title7 = On the Side of Angels | writer7 = Gary Burr, Gerry House | length7 = 3:49 | title8 = I Know Who Holds Tomorrow | writer8 = Ira Stanphill | length8 = 4:41 | title9 = God Bless America | writer9 = Irving Berlin | length9 = 3:06 | title10 = How Do I Live | note10 = Extended Mix | writer10 = Diane Warren | length10 = 4:57 | title11 = Amazing Grace | note11 = Traditional | writer11 = John Newton | length11 = 4:06 | title12 = How Do I Live | note12 = Mr. Mig Remix | writer12 = Warren | length12 = 3:54 }} Personnel Credits adapted from You Light Up My Life: Inspirational Songs liner notes. * Bob Campbell-Smith – additional recording, recording (background vocals), mixing * Bob Gentry – bass * Chuck Howard – producer * Curtis Randall – background vocals, bass * Dan Wojciechowski —drums * Daniel Kresco – assistant mixing * Dennis Willson – background vocals * Gary Leach – assistant mixing, background vocals * Glenn Meadows – master * Greg Hunt – recording, mixing * Greg Morrow – drums * Jeff Watkins – assistant recording (background vocals) * Jerry Matheny – electric guitar * Jimmy Kelly – keyboard * John Willis – electric guitar * Kelly Glenn – keyboard * Lesley Albert – production coordinator * Mary Ann Kennedy – background vocals * Michael Black – background vocals * Michael Rhodes – bass * Michael Spriggs – acoustic guitar * Mick Guzauski – mixing * Mike Curb – producer * Mike McClain – recording, mixing * Milo Deering – acoustic guitar, fiddle, steel guitar * Pam Rose – background vocals * Paul Franklin – steel * Scott Ahaus – assistant mixing * Steve Nathan – keys * Wilbur C. Rimes – producer Charts and certifications You Light Up My Life: Inspirational Songs debuted at number one on Billboard 200 with 186,000 copies sold in its first week, the album dropped to number two in its second week but with a ten percent increase with sales of 204,500. It returned to one in its sixth week with 131,500 copies sold. The album spent thirteen weeks in the top five, seventeen weeks in the top ten and a total of fifty-five weeks in Billboard 200. You Light Up My Life: Inspirational Songs was certified 4× Platinum by RIAA, denoting shipments of over four million copies. It is the only album in history to debut at number one on three separate charts at the same time, the three charts being the Billboard 200, the Billboard Top Country Albums, and the Billboard Contemporary Christian. Peak positions End of decade chart Year-end charts Alternate covers LeAnn Rimes - You Light Up My Life- Inspirational Songs (Japanese).jpg|Japanese cover References Category:Studio album